


Fading Into Hapiness

by BrokenHeartedQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, somewhat cannon compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeartedQueen/pseuds/BrokenHeartedQueen
Summary: After a confrontation with Bruce, Damian is left to make a decision. One that would change everyone's lives.





	Fading Into Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction work so please enjoy! I obviously do not own character or the universe. Only the story line is mine.

Slowly, Damian made his way down to the cave. He was in need of his Father’s assistance with a school assignment. He only had problems with history, since the way they taught it at school was the Americanized version of events. They never seemed to teach the children how everything really happened. He stopped as he heard Grayson and his father arguing.

"No, you don't understand Bruce! Since Timmy died you’ve just been focusing on being Batman. The family doesn't need Batman. It needs Bruce!" Damian heard his voice echoing through the cave.

"I need to bring his killer to justice, Dick. You know that the League needs me as well. I don't have time for your nonsense." Damian flinched over the cold tone of his voice.

"This isn't nonsense Bruce! I don't care if you ignore me! Jason’s on a mission right now, but what about Damian? You haven't been with him at all! I had to learn from the Titans that not only did you miss his birthday, but were completely ignorant to Ra’s Al Ghul’s threat to Damian." Dick snarled at the end of his sentence.

Bruce stalked towards Dick, he was so close Dick could feel his breath on his face. His hands shook by his side as they slowly formed into fists. It was so tight Damian could hear the squelching of the leather. "He never informed me of this." Bruce said, his voice shifting from defensive to enraged.

Damian looked at the floor not knowing what to do. He wanted to tell them that they were foolish to believe he couldn’t handle himself, but at the same time he was really hurt when his father missed his birthday.

"He was about to give himself to Ra’s! He was willing to sacrifice himself again and become the monster he so desperately tried to escape! And you were nowhere to be found! Goddamn it, Bruce! We already lost Tim. Are you really okay with losing Damian? Are you okay with him dying AGAIN? ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DOWN AGAIN?" Dick scream at Bruce.

Suddenly, Damian heard a smack. He let out a gasp and ran downstairs. He stared at Grayson, on the floor holding his now bruised cheek.

"Grayson!" He yelled as he went to him and helped him sit up.

"Father! That was unnecessary! Apologize now!" He said glaring at his father.

"Don't worry Lil' D everything’s fine. We just had a misunderstanding." He said ruffling his hair.

"Father had no right to hit you." Damian said looking at him.

"He should not have yelled at you for simply caring about me..." He trailed off feeling overwhelmed, thinking that maybe his father did not care for him as much as he hoped. 

Bruce look at him as he sighed and rubbed his face.

"This was so much easier with Tim..." he muttered under his breath.

Damian heard him and his eyes widened as he took a step back unconsciously.

"No, wait Damian that...that wasn't what I meant" Bruce said realizing his mistake.

"Tt, well I am sorry Father but I am not Drake." He pulled away from his father and ran upstairs.

Dick went after him, hot on his heels. "Wait Lil' D! Dami! Damian!" He yelled as he was able to catch to him and pull him into a hug.

He rubbed his hair and Damian struggled a bit, but ended up leaning into his embrace.

"Hey, how about you stay with me for a few days? Jaybird’s coming and we would very much like your company. I think I can convince him to give back the Red Hood doll." Damian was only able to nod against his chest. Not trusting his voice to betray him and display his weakness.

He already had clothes in Grayson’s house so he didn't need to pack any clothes.

He let Dick manhandle him onto his back. He leaned in and enjoyed listening to his brother’s heart and breath. Dick felt reassured by the weight on his back and feeling his little brother’s heartbeat echo. Because his little brother was here and alive. He almost lost him again because he didn't want to burden his family again. He had to tell him that sacrificing himself wasn't the answer. He had to stop trying to take on everything himself, to let them take some of his burden because they care about him. But that was a conversation for another day. 

Eventually he heard small snores coming from his back. He took out his phone and called Jason.

"Hey Dickie Bird I got us two extra meat lovers pizza." Dick smiled at his brother. 

"Hey Jaybird, could you ask for a vegetarian one? Lil' D is joining us." He heard Jason grunt.

"Baby Bat’s coming? Ha! I should just get another meat lovers!" He said teasingly. 

"He’s had a rough night, Jay." Dick sighed out. Jason’s voice turned to concern. 

"Did the brat get hurt on patrol? I thought he wasn't supposed to go on patrol today." 

"No, he didn't go on patrol today, and he isn't hurt...well not physically at least. He had a rough couple days to be honest. And Bruce didn't help." Jason started cursing up a storm.

"B and his emotional constipation. I know my dying didn't mean shit to him-"

"Now, Jason you know that’s not true. Bruce was heartbroken with your death." Dick interrupted softly.

"-but Damian, he's just a kid for fuck's sake! Bruce should care more dammit. After everything we went through to get him back. I would think he would actually jump at the opportunity to be a good father. Hell after what happened to Timmy..." he trailed off feeling his anger fading to sadness. 

"Yeah, that’s also part of the problem...he compared him with Tim." He heard Jason start cursing again. 

"Real smooth B real smooth." He snarled. 

"Hell I'll get a vegetarian pizza and some strawberry Ice cream for the demon spawn." He said with a snort. Dick chuckled sadly. 

"I know he misses Tim...we all do, but he’s letting that get in the way of taking care of Damian." He said softly as he approached the safe house. 

"I'm here. I'll talk to you inside." 

During that moment, Dick forgot that Damian was a light sleeper and he managed to hear the entire conversation. Damian had to admit that he also missed Drake. They were finally able to get past their differences and could have been brothers...but now he doesn't have a chance to. 

Dick made his way inside the safe house with Damian still on his back. Jason looked up and just felt a little pang in his heart. Because Damian actually looked like a kid on Dickie Bird’s back. Something that the both of them never really had the chance to be. Maybe they could work on that with Damian. Dick smiled at him softly. 

"I guess he hasn't gotten much sleep these last few days." He said as he gently tried to wake him up. 

"Hey Lil D we’re here wake up." Damian decided it was time to stop pretending, so he woke up and slowly rubbed his eyes. 

"Todd." He said in acknowledgement. Jason rolled his eyes and picked him up from Dick’s back and threw him to the couch. Damian let out a small "Tt" but said nothing about it. They all got comfortable and settled into a nice atmosphere, laughing and joking around. 

"So Babybat I heard you had a couple rough days. What happened?" Jason asked, but Damian just sighed and shrugged. 

"The usual." He said simply not going into details.

"Come one Demon Spawn. Don't give me that bull. Just tell your Big brother what’s wrong." 

Damian looked at him and gave him a half hearted shrug. As he stared anywhere but at his brother. 

"I received a 'gift' from my grandfather on my birthday. It was a dead robin. In the gift he specifically told me that if I do not reclaim my position in the league he will kill me. Since Father was occupied, I decided to gather and form a team. They were targets as well, but we managed to defeat Grandfather and that’s all there is to it." Damian said like he was explaining a stroll in the park instead a murder attempt by his grandfather. Dick actually glared at Damian. 

"From what Starfire told me, there’s a lot that you're leaving out. Now why don't you tell us what’s missing." Damian glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I decided that statistically, it would be a better plan for me to surrender to my grandfather. That way he would spare the lives of the Titans and no one had to die. Which was one of the more preferable outcomes" Damian said like he wasn't talking about destroying his life.

"Damian...why didn't you call me? Or Jason or Bruce! We would've helped you! You can't keep doing this! " Grayson exploded saying the last part. Damian stood up roughly from the table.

"Yes Grayson, tell me how exactly? You weren't exactly taking phone calls! Todd was in a undercover mission and was unavailable. Father was on League business. I did not want to be a burden so I handled it myself." Damian snarled and Dick and Jason just stared at their little brother not sure what to respond to the truth. 

The silence was suffocating as everyone tried to figure out what to say next.

"Is it true?" Damian voice rang out and echoed through the room. Jason and Dick look at each other not sure what he meant.

"What do you mean Lil D?" Dick asked as he watched Damian sit back down. 

"Is what Father said true? Was it easier with Drake?" He spoke in a low voice. 

Dick eyes widened in horror as he felt like he was stabbed by a knife ten times. Because he heard the underlying meaning to what his little brother just asked. Was it easier to trust Drake? Was it easier to confide in him? Was he easier to love? If the room silence was suffocating before, now it was deadly and one false move will hurt Damian. Jason’s jaw was on the floor as he was stunned for what he just heard. He just couldn't believe anything, that Bruce could be such an ass. 

"Damian...that isn't what Bruc- you know what let's forget about Bruce for a while. They are many different things between you both and they’re not so easy to understand or to explain. But no, it wasn't easier to be Tim’s brother. It was equally easy to love both of you. It was equally as hard to lose both of you as well." Dick admitted softly as he took his little brother in his arms and gave him a hug. 

Damian didn't respond just let himself be held. Jason nodded in agreement and threw his arm over his brother’s shoulder. They stood there in a comfortable silence. Until Damian spoke once again. 

"Do you miss him?" Dick nodded quickly and simply said "very much." 

Jason huffed softly "it isn't the same without babybird around." Damian had a contemplating look and gave a court nod.

"Would you be happy if Drake was here?" Dick sigh deeply.

"I would be extremely happy to have Tim back." Jason just grunted in agreement. Damian nodded and got out of Dick’s embrace. 

"I am heading to bed, thank you for your hospitality." He said and just headed to his room Jason patted Dick’s shoulder, trying to bring his brother a sense of peace.

Damian went to bed for the night, but Jason was going to talk to him make sure he understood that it's because they cared about the little brat and wanted him safe. He also was going to have a talk with Bruce with his fist on his face. Jason never expected him to win father of the year award, but the least he could do was keep the damn kid alive after just getting him back. 

Meanwhile, Damian went to one of the bedrooms in the safe house. He was extremely confused and hurt about what happened today. Not that he will ever admit it aloud. 

He did what his father and Grayson had taught him he protected the innocence no matter the cause. Instead of being praised for his behaviour, he was reprimanded and compared to Drake. He had mixed feelings about his brother. He may have never been close but he learned to cared for him. 

The only reason for their initial mistrust was his heritage and the way he was raised. In his case, Drake represented his father’s perfect son and partner, one that he chose and wasn’t stuck with. He was the son his father wanted.

Drake to him, represented an obstacle that he had to overcome so that he could win his father’s trust...his father’s love. He tried, he truly did and it took him so long to prove to his father he could be good. 

He was beginning to get along with Drake, but he still saw him as a competitor for his father’s trust. He came to realize that maybe he didn't need to see him as an enemy. That yes, Drake had a hard time believing he could be good, but he was. Then he died and he could finally see proof that what Drake said was true... that he was evil, so evil he went to hell. 

He was brought back by his family, yes, including Drake and so he thought 'if Drake can give me another chance, then the universe can too.' He went and decided to atone for his sins...but many bad things happened.

In the end he died once again saving the world, thankfully it was just a momentarily endeavor. After many other things he was back to being his father’s Robin, trying to do good. They started to become distant but Robin wanted to believe it was because Gotham and the Justice League needed him more than he did.

Then Drake died saving the world and the legacy became so much heavier. Bruce almost became completely nonexistent in his life. He tried to make him proud, he even went as far to rebuild the Teen Titans. He knows his father did everything in his power to bring him back...but now he wonders if given the option, would he choose Drake over him. And that kind of thinking destroyed him, because he wanted Drake to be alive. He felt guilty thinking that he came back, the unwanted child who had to earn his father’s trust. Instead of Drake, the prodigal son who his father chose to love. A part of him just wanted them to accept him and to love him. The other part, the bigger part of him just wanted to make him happy but he had no idea how. He went to bed trying to think of different ways of making his family happy. After a while, he fell asleep. In that moment he didn't realize he had a choice to make. One that would change everything forever, one that could grant his wish and make his greatest nightmares come true.

It started as a dream, that’s what he believed. One that he did not understand. The only way he could explain it was a void that went out for miles and miles. He could only see darkness and had no sense of direction.

Damian tried to move around but he had no control over his body as gravity did not exist in this dream. Even though Damian had a hard time admitting it, he was worried and scared. His mind was telling him that it was just a dream but his body knew that it wasn't, that something wasn't right.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt another presence. He could feel his heart speeding up as he tried to get into a fighting stance just to end up floating around. He let an annoyed "Tt" as he tried to regain control.

"You must calm down, little one." A voice echoed through the void bouncing off the non-existent wall. 

"You intolerable fool, I am not little!" Damian snapped, not being able to help himself. He let out a gasp as he actually saw the creature who had spoken to him. 

There was no simple way to explain this creature. Damian believed there was no word to describe the magnitude of this creature’s height. He was simply even more than colossal. In a way he created an illusion that he was even taller than the heavens in the sky. He had the shape of a human body, but he had no face. It look like he absorbed every single star and light source from the universe, cursing us to eternal darkness. But in a way the creature wasn't blinding. You could stare at it in awe for centuries and not be tired. The creature was simply breathtaking. 

Damian, for once, was speechless and the creature just tilted his head to the side in a gesture of curiosity. 

"You must understand, little one. I mean no harm. I only seek understanding." The voice rang around the void and Damian had no clue as to where the voice was coming from. 

He could see the creature right in front of him but he could not pinpoint the voice location or even tell if it was the creature speaking to him.

"Understanding?" Damian huffed.

"I am the one confused here! Where am I? Why am I here? What the hell are you?" Damian screeched and the creature just observed. Or that is what Damian believed as he could not see that it had eyes. 

"Those are very good questions, little one. Ones that I can answer, some that I can not. You are in a safe place, one that cannot be tainted by evil. I...do not know how to explain my existence to you. I am known by many names by the humans. You are here, little one. To make a choice." 

Damian was unsatisfied by the answer he got. It was so vague it just created even more questions. Damian looked up at the creature not sure what it all meant, but he was going to make sure he found out.

"So what am I supposed to call you? Because from what I can tell so far, you just respond to ‘fool’." Damian hissed at the creature to which made no difference to it. 

"There is no need to be rude little one. I have many names. None of which I am incredibly fond of. Names are just ways to address a person. I see no use of having one. If you are so inclined of me needing one. You may call me as you wish, little one." Damian raised an eyebrow at the creature’s roundabout way of thinking. 

Names were important to Damian, they represent who he is, who he was. Wayne, Robin, Al Ghul they were not only names, but titles that defined a person. Damian ‘Tt’ once again annoyed with the lack of understanding of the creature 

"I shall address you as Sirius then." Damian concluded and he could feel the atmosphere lighten a bit 

"So tell me Sirius, what is that you wish to understand and what is that choice I need to make? And how did I get here?" Damian lash out one question after another not even taking time time to breathe. 

"I seek to understand you, little one. You came here of your own volition. You wish for happiness, not for you, but for your love ones. I have no understanding as to why you wish for others’ happiness above your own." The voice echoed through the void and replayed itself in Damian’s head again and again trying to understand what he meant.

"I did not come here of my own free will!" Damian protested. Sirius actually inclined his head forward in the form of a nod. 

"Your desire to make your family happy no matter the cost brought you here, little one. If you wish to leave, you can do so. If you do, that will be your choice." Damian stared up at Sirius as goosebumps started to paint his body. 

"You keep talking about a choice...what do you mean?" Damian asked as he gulped down his nerves. 

Sirius hand stretched out and stopped in front of Damian. He stared at Sirius confused and eventually he went and stood up on his hand. Sirius slowly lifted his hand and what felt like an eternity later Damian was finally face to head with the creature. Damian body shivered as he look at the creature with no face. 

"Little one, you are here because you wish for something that I have the power to give you." Sirius explained.

Damian looked up at him shyly. 

"You...can make them happy? All of them?" Damian ask hopefully.

Sirius just nodded.

"I do have the power to do that, little one." The creature’s voice resonated inside of Damian giving him a new hope. 

"Even Drake...?" He asked with innocent and hopeful eyes. 

"Yes little one, Timothy is included in the deal." Damian looked at the creature dubiously. 

"How can you promise so much? You are even offering bringing back Timothy. What are you?" Damian exclaimed feeling concerned with the possibilities.

"I am the guardian of this reality, Little one." Sirius admitted. 

"This...isn't a dream that I created to indulge in my delusions?" Damian stated more than asked.

"Little one, this is very much real. I can grant your family the happiness that you wish for them. There is a way I can do that for you." Damian looked down at his hand and sighed. 

"What is the catch? It is a choice isn't it?" Damian said getting straight to business. 

"I am the guardian of this reality, but I do not have the power to change reality and keep it the way I wish to permanently." Sirius explain and Damian scowled at him. 

"Why have you offered me something that you cannot give me?" Damian snarled wanting to punch the creature for giving him a glimmer of hope. 

"But you have the power to change reality, little one. It does come with a price. It is your choice, I do not gain or lose anything because of it." The creature said as he lowered Damian just a bit.

"Then why offer me a choice? Why help me when you have nothing to gain from it?" Damian said as he tried not to cry.

"I felt your deep conflict inside. You desperately wish for your family’s happiness and never thought of your own, little one. I heard your wishes and I believe if anyone is worthy of this opportunity it would be you." Damian wiped away the stray tears that managed to escape.

"What is the price I must pay?" Damian finally asked after a while. The creature just 'stared' at Damian until the voice started echoing again through the void. 

"I can change the current reality and make it into one where your loved ones are happy. Little one, in this reality you can not exist." Damian gasped and stumbled backward falling on his rear. He sat in the creature’s hand contemplating the situation.

"Are you saying...that in a world where I exist, my family won't be happy?" Damian said feeling overwhelmed by the situation. 

"No, little one. There are realities where everyone can be happy, but in this scenario, that is the only one that’s possible." Damian looked up at Sirius.

"I have to die for my family’s happiness."

"Little one, you are not going to die. You are going to become one with the reality. Your soul will act as the cement that will hold the new reality and make it permanent. You will not die, but cease to exist." Sirius explained softly.

Damian looked at him and just thought over his options. With everything that has happened over the last few weeks, his family deserved to be happy. He even offered to bring Timothy back. Everyone missed Timothy, his father hadn't been the same since...He could make them all happy. 

He died once already, Damian thought to himself, he actually died more than once. Maybe… maybe it would be better that way. Damian looked up at Sirius as he felt himself cave into the pressure of making his father happy. 

"Are you sure? That you can bring Timothy back? Make them all happy?" Damian asked desperately as he swallowed down his fear.

"Yes, little one. I give you my word." Sirius said nodding to him.

"Will it hurt?" He questioned shyly and he shook his head "at the end only." 

"Deal," Damian said finally and Sirius nodded. 

"Little one, there is something that you must remember. This is your choice." Damian nodded and just stared blankly ahead not really focusing on anything. 

He had no way to explain what just happened. He just agreed to give up his existence for his brothers...for his father. His gaze snapped back to Sirius.

"I want to make sure that you keep your word and bring Timothy back...I would also like to say goodbye as well." Damian said but trailed off in the end.

"Of course little one. At dusk, Timothy will appear before you in your favorite part of woods. And by the end of nightfall you will disappear from their lives. There is something you must know little one...because you are giving up your existence for this...it would mean that you would have never been born. There is a very large possibility that they will not remember you at all." Sirius warned, to which Damian just scoffed. 

"Good, that way they won't let my efforts go in vain." Damian was left alone.

He woke up with a jolt back in his own room. He was sweating buckets and breathing harshly. He stared at his hand waiting for something, anything to believe what he just witnessed.

He had no proof that he really made the deal with Sirius but he felt it in his gut that it was true. He looked at his cellphone and he slept most of the day. It was already around two and he had a lot of preparations to do.

He stood and and dressed himself quickly. He went to the kitchen where he saw Jason and Dick. Dick’s smile brightened as soon as he saw him.

"Hey Lil D! You finally got some sleep huh? Here! Jason made breakfast and I helped!" Dick said cheerfully while Jason snorted.

"You mean I made breakfast and made sure you didn't burn anything?" Damian raised an amused eyebrow at that. 

Which only made Dick laugh some more and shake his head. Damian took a piece a paper and wrote down some coordinates and a time.

"I am heading to the manor. I need you to be here at this time. It is important." Jason looked at the paper and back at Damian. 

"Sure squirt, if you say it’s important I be there right on the dot." Damian nodded satisfied and loomed at Dick hopefully. 

"Hey Dami...maybe I should go with you to the manor. I can help you get the stuff you need and then we can head to the meeting place. You-" Dick was interrupted by Jason’s hand softly landing on his shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry Dickie Bird. Look at his face, he knows what he's doing." Damian gave him a small smile and left.

Steadily Damian made his way to the Manor. He could see his hands trembling as he could feel sweat drops run down his face. He was having trouble thinking exactly what to tell his father.

They had fought, he had stormed out and now he had no idea how to fix it. He took one of his trembling hands and lifted it up to his face. His breath shook as he tried to gain control of it. The tremors became stronger and his breathing became erratic. 

Eventually it turned into gasps as he tried to get a lungful of air. He stopped walking a long time ago and his mind kept racing. Before he knew tears started rolling down his face and small sobs overtook him. As he had no idea what he was supposed to tell his father. Or if he even should. Damian started to scold himself as he knew he couldn't be weak, not now, not after accepting the opportunity for his loved ones’ happiness. He couldn't be selfish, not now.

He harshly rubbed his eyes as he tried to regain control. In his mind, he already wasted too much time. When Damian was finally able to calm himself he arrived at the Manor. He walked in where he saw Pennyworth.

He approached him and straightened his spine as he held his head up. At that movement, he faltered, as it ended up looking stiff and uncomfortable. Alfred raised his eyebrow in a knowing way. 

"Hello Master Damian, it is a pleasure to see you again." Damian’s spine relaxed at the gentle tone and Damian manage a tiny smile. 

“Likewise Pennyworth. I wish to speak to my father." Damian’s hands started trembling softly again. 

"I am sorry to inform you, Master Damian. Master Bruce was called up for League business. He will not be back for at least two days." Alfred informed him matter-of-factly. 

Damian’s heart deflated as huge disappointment crushed his soul. 

"Two days? Is there any way he can make an early return?" His voice cracked a bit on the end of his question. 

"Master Damian, it seems it was an emergency. There is no possible way for him to return earlier than that." Damian let out a miserable "oh."

Damian scoffed as he rubbed his puffy eyes. He looked at Alfred as he open his mouth and close it once again. 

Damian was not sure how to act without arising any suspicion from what he was planning to do. Damian felt his body shaking as he abruptly turned around, making sure to keep his expression hidden from the butler, that he saw more like a grandfather.

"I wish to see my pets Pennyworth." He started walking towards the cave as he felt himself slow down his steps.

He took a deep breath and turned around. He made his way and saw himself in front of Pennyworth. Without thinking about it too much, scared that he would change his mind. He hugged Pennyworth. He pulled his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He put his head on his chest as felt the warmth of the butler spread through him. 

"Oh my word! Young Master." Alfred said startled, but did not hesitate to return the hug. 

"Thank you Pennyworth. For everything." Before Alfred could react, Damian let go and went to see his pets. 

He made his way down the cave where all his pets were. One by one he hugged and kissed them muttering how proud he was of each and single one. 

"You guys are my family too. Sirius said he will make my family happy. I am confident that you guys will have a glorious life such as you deserve." He said to Alfred the cat, Titus and Batcow. 

He made his way towards Goliath and hugged him as Goliath nuzzle against him. 

"Don’t worry, I am certain that you will be with your family again because of this. I am sorry for taking them away, but you'll be happy now." He hiccuped the last part. He was aware that he did not have enough time to wander anymore. 

"I must go. Thank you for taking care of me." He said and left.

He made his way to the forest arriving ten minutes before the meeting time, his hands having not stopped trembling since he left the manor. His chest felt heavy as many different emotions swirled inside his head. Fear and worry were the emotions he felt most. 

Time seemed to slow down as Damian could only hear his own heartbeat. He looked at the sun nervously as it would soon start to set. He started fidgeting as he realized that maybe it was all a dream, that maybe his desire overtook his mind and it was just playing a cruel joke in his mind. But he felt in his soul that Sirius was not a dream, but a being that had the power to make his family happy. 

He took deep breath as he close his eyes as he force himself to calm down. His heart picked up its pace with every second that went by and he could not see either of his brothers. 

His back slowly started to tense up and soon became as tight as a rod. He looked around desperately as he tried to locate any of his brothers.

In reality they weren't late they still had five minutes before the sun started to set. He realize he should have asked them to come sooner as he had no idea on how this would play out. Not a second, later he saw both Jason and Dick making their way towards him.

In that moment his body relaxed a little as he saw Grayson smile and Jason smirk. 

"Hey Babybat sorry we’re late but Dickiebird here decided to bring the entire apartment with us!" Jason said playfully as he rolled his eyes and showed Damian a picnic basket.

"Well of course! You only wanted to bring meat! And you know Damian’s vegetarian. Lil' D don't worry, big brother’s got you covered." Dick said as he started pulling out some of Damian’s favorite snacks. 

The only ones Grayson knew he like. A knot got stuck in his throat as he saw his brothers chatting happily, playfully setting up a picnic. Just because he asked them to come. No other reason than that. He tried to swallow down that knot but nothing, he didn't feel any better. As he stared at the sun and noticed it descend.

"Richard, Jason." Both their head snap towards Damian as their jaws dropped hearing their full names coming out of Damian’s mouth. 

"Lil D...?" Dick’s voice went up slightly.

"I-" Damian started and then cut himself off as he struggled to figure out what to say. He hadn’t thought this through. He turned around and looked as the sky started changing into a curtains of oranges, reds and purples. Slowly dancing together, bringing out hope and the promise of a new tomorrow, a new future and most importantly, happiness for his family.

Damian was mesmerized by the sunset for a minute thinking that he was glad that he shared this place with his brothers. 

When he turned around his brothers also looked mesmerized as they observed at the scene in front of them. Damian stared at the way Dick smiled and his eyes sparkled with the juvenile joy that he like to tease him about. Then he turned to Jason as his mouth curved into a small smile and his body was in a relaxed stance. In that moment, Damian decided that he actually prefered that view much better than the sunset. 

Slowly his eyes widened as he unconsciously took a step back as behind his brothers, Timothy suddenly appeared. Alive...breathing. He actually was able to bring him back. He gasped and that broke his brothers trance as their eyes snapped towards him .

Dick’s eyebrow furrowed as he stared at Damian, whose whole demeanor changed in disbelief, wonder and...fear? Dick thought to himself in confusion. 

"Dick...Jason...how?" A voice behind them asked.

Dick and Jason breath got stuck in their lungs as they slowly turned around. Dick hand went to his mouth as tears ran down his face in utter amazement. 

"Babybird?" Jason asked as he took a hesitant step forward. 

Happiness, relief and most of all surprise could be seen on Tim's face as he nodded desperately. He tried to walk towards his brothers but he stumbled as his strength started to leave him. In an instant, both brothers were broken from their trances as they went to help thim. Dick ran towards Tim and he grabbed his face in his hands as he sobbed happily. 

"How...? I thought...Tim you were dead....you were dead." Dick said between hiccups as he touched Tim forehead with his own.

In the meantime, Jason helped both his brothers stay standing. Tim shook his head desperately. 

"No...no they took me...and you guys...how?" Tim said confusion heavy in his voice.

"How were you guys able to save me? Where are we? Why are we here?" Tim ask question after question rapidly without even taking a second to breathe. As he tried to understand what was happening. 

Dick was to focused on making sure that his little brother was actually there. That he was safe, that he was real, that it was really their Timmy. Jason was the one who answered his questions. 

"I don't know Timmy...we thought you were dead....we came here because Damian invited us here. We thought it was just for a picnic...Damian?" The moment Jason look up he was shocked. 

Damian stood there with the saddest smile he had ever seen. He looked content, but at the same time, resign to the scene in front of him. He didn't move to join his brothers and just stared at the scene before him as he felt at peace with what was happening. He, at the moment, had all his brothers’ attention. 

"What did you do?" Tim ask quietly as his eyes widened in horror. Damian...he was disappearing slowly. The scene was heartbreakingly beautiful. 

Damian stood there as the sky started to fade from orange to dark violets and blue. In the dark of the sky Damian was the only source of light that they had. As little fireflies started appearing where Damian started to fade. Starting with his legs and steadily working its way up. The fireflies adorned the night as they mixed with the darkness and the sky making it seen as they were surrounded by stars dancing in the night. Damian stared down at himself as he let out a wet laugh.

"What did you do?" Dick yelled scared as he saw as his little brother slowly disappear before him.

Damian looked up at them and gave them a watery smile. Tears ran down his face leaving a glowing trace.

"I fixed it." He said hiccuping at then end. He lifted his hand as he slowly saw it start to glow and fade into hundreds of fireflies. 

"Now you can be happy...finally happy." Damian eyes begged for them to understand him. 

"I made a deal...and they promised me your happiness. They said they could bring Timothy back...your happiness means the world to me." Damian admitted as he stared at his brother, love resonating with every single one of his words.

"Damian...what was the deal?...no....break it..don't do it! You can't! You can't die! Not because of me! Not again!" Timothy was the one to yell this time and Damian shook his head softly. 

"No...Timothy I can't I made my decision. I-" Jason cut him off with a snarl.

"No! You listen here Damian. We went to hell to bring you back! I won't let you throw that away with your sacrificial bullshit! What makes you think this is what we want? Dammit Damian! We care about you! Don't do this to us...not again-..." Jason finished the last part begging. Dick took a hesitant step forward as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"Lil D what are you doing? We need you! I NEED YOU! Please think of what your doing we can find another way. Please don't go...Damian you can't die on me again. I love you...I love you...you're my son please...Don’t make me lose my son again. I love you I love you I love you." Dick repeated over and over and over. 

Damian stared at him as he smiled at them sadly.

"I also love you...I love all of you...You deserve better...this is why I am doing this. You all deserve to be happy. I have the power to do it...so why not?" He stared at them and even Jason was crying at the moment. 

"Shit kid...no, I'll give you the Red Hood doll if you don't go." Jason tried to reason as his brother started to disappear more and more. 

Damian let out a wet chuckle and shook his head. 

"Don't go, please, not again. What makes you think that you not being here would make us happy? You can't do this Damian. I FORBID IT!!" Dick’s voice broke as he yelled and started walking towards Damian.

He simply smiled at Dick and open his arms. Dick sprinted towards his little brother, his son. He jumped toward Damian trying to hold him, to keep him here, to save him.

"I love you Dick...please be happy." Damian said so softly, so tenderly that Dick felt every ounce of truth in it. 

Dick put his arms out to catch Damian to hug him, but the moment he touched him. Damian’s body disappeared completely. Dick fell to the ground as he open up his hand and a lone firefly flew out and disappeared. Taking with it their little brother.

"NO!" A broken sob was the only thing heard through the quiet, dark echoes of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! Please leaves kudos and comments! You can find me on tumblr as kasyfairytaillover, you can come and ask me anything! Also taking request! Mostly Damian thought!


End file.
